dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caelistis (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Magic
History of Magic Magic originated during the Age of Mortality, when the gods granted power to their mortal followers. When it first appeared as such, it was a tool, used for war, mostly, but also for creation and healing among other things. It was granted to anyone who the gods trusted with power, their most fanatical and loyal followers. When the gods disappeared, however, magic almost entirely faded, save for a number artifacts the gods themselves had imbued. However, once priests had begun to pray and worship their gods despite their lack of presence, they found that some of them, normally the most devout, gained magical power regardless. Arcane magic, however, was not very well known for a very long time. It did exist during the Age of Mortality, but did not gain the religious hatred it had until the Godless Era. The God of Self, Astaroth, taught the technique to make magic to his followers. This was Arcane magic, which came from the soul of the user, instead of magic gifted directly by gods. Originally, it was not a problem. Only followers of Astaroth knew this magic, and it was their gift from the gods. But eventually, others began learning. They did not have to ask for the help of the gods to change reality. It was heresy. Many were executed, or simply killed on the spot by inquisition members. Some members of Astaroth's church were killed, and all the arcanists began to collectively go into hiding, unable to fight against the people they had originally been friends with. Divine Magic Divine magic is the tiniest spark of godhood, or so most who use it would hope. Among most races, being able to cast divine magic is something everyone strives for. Being built around religion, the society believes that having even the tiniest bit of god-given power is a sign of greatness. Divine spellcasters are always treated as nobles, and many people are trained from birth to join the highest ranking clergymen. Noble families of clerics rise where families of knights may have risen in other worlds. Clerics are thought of as the holy crusaders of each church. They learn weaponry skills, train to endure fighting in armor, and even cast divine spells. While there are many, they are the most worshiped, being truly gifted in their abilities. For long-lived races like elves and dwarves, families will often pass down traditional training of clerics, fathers teaching sons, sons teaching grandsons. In short-lived races, families usually send one of their children to train at the church from an early age to become a cleric. The training if often expensive, similar to sending someone to a prestigious private school. Because of this, social classes form easily, keeping those not wealthy enough to be taught the ways of clerics from becoming a higher class. Favored Souls are the exception to this rule. They are almost unheard of in long-lived races, but among others, they are worshiped like gods on earth. If a peasant farmer has a child who is a Favored Soul, they will instantly become nobles. Their child will be raised has a holy warrior, being hand picked by their god to serve them. Favored Souls, because of their low-class upbringing and lack of training, are often undisciplined and not always knowledgeable on the dogma and teachings of their gods. They are purely for forcing the enemies of the church into submission. Regardless of their lack of scruples, they are still always treated like sons of the highest nobles, as they are often called children of their god. Archivists, Shugenja, and other more scholarly types are usually pragmatic worshipers of their gods who, after many years of service, are granted divine insight and power. While not all are immediately motivated to adventure and crusade in the name of their god, many feel that their power is wasted if it is not used to further the agenda of their deity. Because of their less-violent, less-military training, they don't usually go straight for conquering foes. Many look for lost information, possibly even scriptures dating back to the Age of Mortality. Arcane Magic In Caelistis, Arcane magic is any magic that doesn't rely on the will of the gods. This includes not only Wizards, Sorcerers, and (non-divine) Bards, but also True Namers, Shadowcasters, Warlocks, and any magic that isn't divine. Originally, Divine Magic was the only magic that existed. Years after Astaroth gave arcane magic to humanity, and the arcanists were persecuted, there still exists many who practice it. Some feel it is a right of humanity to not have to rely on gods. Others feel it is something that should be done purely for a studious reason. Some still feel that it was given to humanity for a reason, and to abandon it would be to scorn the God of Self. Sorcerers are often burned at the stake the day they begin to show powers that aren't divine. While it is difficult to tell at first, it becomes progressively more difficult to hide as their powers grow. A few hide their abilities and live, but none are known to have actually passed off as a Favored Soul. At least not yet. Many wizards believe that Sorcerers are the Favored Souls of Astaroth, and sometimes refer to them as "Selfgifted". A few believe that if a Sorcerer was allowed to gain enough power, that they would become a host for Astaroth's return to Caelistis, and those that believe that often protect Sorcerers as much as possible. Because of this, many flock to hidden churches to Astaroth, where the clerics there will help hide them from the world while the train to improve themselves. Wizards are those who study arcane magic for a number of reasons. Many do it for power, as it is often easier than becoming a cleric or an archivist and doesn't require time spent around other people. Some do it for the flexibility. You can devote yourself to many magical abilities not always available to Divine spellcasters. Wizards are scholars of supremely forbidden lore. Their power comes from it, and they often devote themselves to finding anything forbidden in hopes of being able to use it to better themselves. Warlocks and other alternate casters are public enemies. Even other spellcasters fear them to some extent. They have powers that cannot be studied traditionally, and some have powers completely alien. Wizards study magic that was at some point given by the gods. But Warlocks have powers that, while being able to be traced back to the gods, is less directly descended and very bizarre in comparison. Psionic Powers New Domains :Several deties in Caelistis offer very specific domains. Here are the new domains not offered in normal Wizards products.